


The End of It All｜终时（by laireshi，翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, more warnings in notes at the end, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 警告在结尾
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　“嘿，火箭，”彼得说，“托尼胸口的光灭掉没问题吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of It All｜终时（by laireshi，翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the end of it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218799) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



　　“嘿，嘿。斯塔克，跟我说话。”彼得说。有什么事不对劲——托尼刚才站得摇摇晃晃，要不是彼得扶住他恐怕已经倒在了地上；但除此之外——

　　“嘿，火箭，”彼得说，“托尼胸口的光灭掉没问题吗？”

****

　　托尼喘息一声醒来。一切都在痛：呼吸很痛，他的心脏很痛，头很痛。感觉像是又心脏病发作了一次，但他的心脏不是已经修复好了吗？

　　“别乱动，斯塔克。”彼得说。托尼强撑着想坐起来；光线太强了，他只看得见模模糊糊的形状。

　　“奎尔，”他含混地道，“怎么……”

　　“你告诉我啊，”彼得说，“你的RT[1]罢工了。火箭修了一下，但是……”

    噢。噢。那可不妙，非常不妙。而且这不可能，明明有EMP阻隔层，能源也不可能耗尽……他眨了眨眼。他的视线还模糊着，但他必须站起来去实验室，然后给自己诊断一下。

　　稍微一动，他就被推回了床上。“你以为你清醒得能站起来吗？错了。”

　　操蛋，为什么人人都想把他按在病床上——飞船的医疗间算不上真正的医院，当然了，但这并不妨碍他想往外逃。他真的没力气挣脱彼得的手了，也不确定自己站起来会不会再次摔倒。那可就难看了。

　　他眨了几次眼。彼得看上去很担心；哈，这倒奇了。

　　“把平板电脑给我。”托尼说。

　　彼得叹了口气，但还是照做了。托尼沉浸在鼓捣计算机里，但仍然注意到了彼得没有离开。

****

　　“谢了，火箭。”托尼说。

　　“不客气，斯塔克。”

　　情况就是这样了。托尼开始检查，RT本该是完美无缺的，它必须完美无缺。不管发生了什么事……他都得保证那不会再次发生。但根本没有任何问题——完全没有异常情况。要是出了大岔子那倒还好，他能修好；他没办法修好本来就没坏的东西。

　　接着，他把诊断仪器连上的那一瞬间，RT再次瘫痪了。

****

　　“我们可别再这么见面了。”他睁开眼睛看见彼得坐在自己床边，于是开了个玩笑。

　　又来了，一切都在痛。他想着，什么时候RT再罢工，他的脑子受损的话那可就好玩了。

　　“是啊，斯塔克，快把它修好。”彼得说。

　　“我不正在修吗。”托尼说。

　　“把它修好，然后别昏过去。”

　　“我没……”

　　“我还得像抱落难少女一样抱你。”

　　“我的王子，”托尼阴阳怪气地道，然后皱了皱眉，“噢，你可不就是王子吗。”

　　“而你是落难少女。很好，我们达成共识了。”

　　“干你，奎尔。”托尼笑道。

　　“等你好点再说吧。”彼得说。

　　“好，你等着。”

****

　　这次测到的数据……不太好。非常不妙了。他摇摇头，然后把工具推到一旁。

　　“火箭？附近有市场吗？”

　　“塞塔西格玛，二十四小时营业。我去定航向。”火箭不需他再多费口舌了。在工作间，他们相当默契。

　　托尼去找彼得，发现他正坐在飞船中央望着窗外的星辰。

　　“从来都不会厌倦。”他说。托尼毫无幽默感地笑了，然后走过去亲吻他。谢天谢地，彼得什么都没有问。

****

　　他躺在彼得胸口上，不是很想动。太温暖，太惬意了。

　　“托尼？怎么了？”彼得问他。

　　“我不知道，缓解压力？”托尼试图开玩笑。彼得干涩地笑了，然后抱着他翻了个身。他居高临下地看着他，眼神严肃。

　　“RT是怎么回事。”

　　托尼叹了口气。“我需要一些材料。”彼得挑起一边眉毛，他又加了一句，“来做些检查。要我给你普及物理知识吗？我当然可以，可惜真的没时间了。”

　　彼得看着他的眼睛。“所以，是有最后期限的。”

　　见鬼，托尼刚刚说话完全没过脑子。“是有。”他承认道。

　　“而你躺在我床上……”

　　“……躺你床上总好过呆坐着指望飞船开快一点。你知道我现在不能冒险驱动盔甲。”

　　彼得叹了口气，伸手爱抚托尼的脊背。“抱歉。我担心你。”

　　“嗯。”

　　彼得轻柔地吻他，托尼很想说我这还没死呢，但…… _还没_ 。很可能真的就是 _“还没”_ 了。

****

　　他奇迹般地搞到了足够的振金和太空合金，然后成功地回到来了飞船，RT好歹没再次崩溃掉。当然了，那也是彼得和火箭坚持要和他一起去的原因，只是以防万一。彼得希望能在他倒下时接住他，而火箭知道他需要什么。

　　托尼突然间想起来，本来他可以向复仇者求助的……噢，他们可是他的队友啊，会很愿意帮助他的。想到这个真是够古怪的。

　　太空深处的辐射在摧毁他的RT，速度很慢但一刻不停，而现在地球遥不可及——来不及的。

　　所以他有两个选择。改进他的RT，或是再造一个新的。但没有人类的医院，也没有里德·理查兹和索尔，这两样他都做不到。

　　他还是继续修。

****

　　RT肯定是又罢工了，他醒来的时候想着。全身上下的疼痛已经变得熟悉；有人正握着他的手，开什么玩笑。

　　“你哪来的这么浪漫。”他说着，声音破碎。呼吸好艰难；操蛋，他昏过去了多久。

　　彼得却握得更紧。

　　“你工作的时候睡着了。幸好我过来看你，因为……”他声音低了下去。

　　托尼闭上眼睛。想想也是。找寻解决办法有什么意义吗？有。如果他放弃，史蒂夫是永远不会原谅他的……当然了，他做了那些事以后，史蒂夫本来也永远不会原谅他。

　　彼得伸手插进托尼发间。“嘿。不管你在想什么，都别想了。”

　　“我就想想你不行吗？”托尼试图开个玩笑。

　　“那敢情好，等你好了再说。”

　　他好不了了，不过彼得不需要知道这个。不过最起码，他可以试着修复一下机械问题。

　　“扶我起来？”

　　彼得迟疑了。

　　“快点，奎尔。我干啥都好过在这儿躺着等死。所以。”

　　彼得扶着他坐起来，一只手环住他的腰。真好。

　　“工作间？”彼得问他。

　　“工作间。”托尼说。

　　他知道火箭想帮他，但他不懂得托尼的身体机能，因此其实也帮不上什么忙。那也挺好的。

　　他看着这一堆工具和电路，试图拨开视线里的雾，然后开始工作。

****

　　有时候彼得会端着杯咖啡进来（托尼都不知道他怎么在茫茫太空搞到咖啡的，但他真的无比感激），然后揉揉他的脊背。有时候他会催着托尼和他一起上床睡觉，这样RT罢工了他也能发现。

　　他们交换亲吻，但不再做爱；托尼在彼得怀里睡去，觉得很安全。

　　然后他醒来，回到工作间，再次开始工作。

****

　　“弄好了。”托尼瞧着眼前的RT装置说。这一个跟他胸口的那个略有不同，更适合在太空中使用。但愿它能和托尼的相契合；他们真的没时间测试了。

　　这其实算不上是个全新的，只是在旧RT的基础上稍作添加而已。如果旧RT失灵，这个可以取代它继续工作。但这不是长久之计，总不能时刻把线连上托尼的身体。

　　彼得捉住他的手轻轻一握，然后走到一边。火箭会下达指令。

　　托尼解开衬衫，看着胸口的RT。还闪着明亮的光。暂时。

　　理论上来讲，他也可以一个人来，但最好还是别冒这个险。他躺下了。

　　“来吧。”

　　火箭连上了另一个RT。

　　托尼哭喊出声。

****

　　彼得的手在他的发间。好暗，他的头疼得厉害。全身都疼，再一次的。

　　没有起作用。他其实不怎么惊讶；他只是想能说 _我努力过了，对不起_ 而已。

　　还有多久呢，他昏昏然想着。下次RT再崩溃，他可以直接让火箭别再做无用功了。或者，他可以等到再也修不好的那一次。

　　火箭也许会同意，但彼得绝不可能，托尼再清楚不过。所以就等吧。最起码等那一刻真的到来时，一切会很快过去。

　　“我知道你在想什么。”彼得轻轻地说，叫他吃了一惊。他都不知道彼得已经注意到他醒了。

　　“我在想什么？”

　　“已经把航向定为地球了。”

　　“到不了的。”托尼冷静地道。

　　“试一试。”彼得答道。他还能说什么呢？

　　谢谢你？算了？为什么还试？

　　彼得握住托尼的手，力道更大了些。“试一试，因为我不可能就这么眼睁睁看着你死。或者，因为你就是这样，觉得死了一了百了是吧。”

　　有这么明显吗？

　　“你为什么要在意呢？”托尼问他。

　　“有时候我真想猛摇你，斯塔克，”彼得答道，然后站起来，“上床去。医疗间的床太不舒服了。”

　　托尼笑了，他说得没错。他最后基本是倒在彼得身上过去的，但不管怎样又回到彼得的卧室了，在他怀里托尼觉得说不出的安全。

****

　　他想过和佩珀通话，但他实在是个胆小鬼。他想过给史蒂夫打电话，但不出几个月史蒂夫就会恨他的，现在让他担心实在是太不公平了。他真想念他们啊，想念他们所有人。他真希望自己能有机会道歉，为了这个，为了他在地球上做的那一切糟糕事。他希望里德和其他人能找到对付入侵的办法；他希望史蒂夫不必在他的道德观和宇宙之间做出选择；他希望他们都能好好过。他和史蒂夫建起来的队伍——是支很棒的队伍，应该延续下去。他真诚地希望着。

　　他知道离地球还有六天的路程。太远了。

　　彼得看着他，眼里是托尼自己都感觉不到的悲伤。这反倒像是解脱；有多少次他期望着一切都结束呢？现在他终于得到了。也许不是最理想的情况；他本来还可以做得更多，但……这并不是最糟糕的。

　　他们做爱，然后肢体相缠着睡去。托尼浑身颤抖着醒来，RT的光闪了闪然后稳定下来，他心律不齐，不住地喘息。彼得抚过他的脊背，在他耳边说了些安慰的含混话语，然后再次睡去。

　　离地球还有六天的路程，而他大概只剩不到三天了。

　　“嘿，彼得。”某天他说。他们正看着外头的星星；熟悉的星星，往窗外一望便能看到。

　　“怎么了，托尼？”

　　“谢谢你。”

　　彼得开口说了什么，末了又默然走开了。

　　“你真是个笨蛋，斯塔克。”盖莫拉说。

　　“我知道啊，但他也一样。”

　　“这倒也是。”

　　他们交换了一个不怎么愉快的笑。

　　托尼的世界又暗了下去。

****

　　他在彼得的床上醒来，彼得抱着他。一切都疼，但彼得那么近，所以也没那么糟糕了。

　　“对不起，”托尼说，“因为……”

　　“闭嘴，斯塔克。”彼得说。

　　“但……”托尼开口道。

　　“我知道。”彼得说。

　　“我知道，”托尼重复了一遍，“吻我好不好？”

　　“当然，公主。”彼得说着倾身过去；托尼笑着与他接吻。

　　“我猜，那么你是王子了。”他说。

　　“没错啊，”彼得同意道，“但如果你是落难少女，按照故事发展我就能救你了。”

　　“彼得？”

　　“嗯？”

　　“闭嘴吧。”

　　他们笑出声来。

　　“我好高兴，”托尼说，“我——”

　　彼得用亲吻打断了他，这一次不再那么轻柔。托尼把他拉得更近些。

　　他恍惚记得自己以前说过这话，但还是……“谢谢你。”他说。

　　“别说了，”彼得警告道，“你别说了。地球就快到了，你……”

　　“来不及的，”托尼说，“没关系。”

　　“我恨你。”彼得的声音颤栗着。

　　“你才不恨呢。”托尼肯定地应道。

　　“斯塔克，去睡觉。”

　　“你陪我吧，奎尔。”

　　托尼听着彼得在他身边睡去；他的呼吸变得平稳、沉静。

　　没关系的。已经很好了，真的，现在是最好的时候。

　　托尼用手盖住RT；明明灭灭都不会有人看见了。

　　他闭上了眼睛。

 

（完）

 

————————

译注：

[1]漫画里托尼的维生装置，大致等同于电影里的方舟反应堆。

**Author's Note:**

> 主要角色死亡：托尼·斯塔克


End file.
